Ketsuryugan The new naruto
by Kestryugan
Summary: What if naruto awakened the ketsuryugan.. What if he and Sasuke both reaches Jonin by 9... Dojutsu Naruto SasuTema


Hello Guys, this is my first Naruto fanfic...

Please View and comment...

"DIE DEMON!"- Speech

 **"DIE DEMON!" - summon/Tailed Beasy**

' _Hmph'- thought_

 _October 11_

"DIE DEMON!" yelled a drunk Jounin and plunged the kunai into the stomach of a 8 year old kid with blond mop of hair. He had three whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks. He let out one last scream before drifting off into darkness.

( _In his mindscape)_

 **"Uh! I refuse my host to die to some foolish Ningen." Yelled Kyūbi.**

( _Real world)_

Red chakra started to bubble up and cover him until another force blasted up from him. Th blond slowly opened his eyes, but instead of the soul-piercing blue a dark red color with a purple horizontal pupil appeared. The boy-Naruto roared in primal rage and unleashed a wave of chakra. The previously scared Jounin started laughing until he started to cough up drops of blood. Those drops then morphed into a wolf with bright white eyes that bit the man's throat. Blood spewed everywhere amd Naruto promptly collapsed into an ANBU's hands.

He opened his eye's briefly and Inu gasped.

"The Kestryugan!" gasped Inu in shock.

"I-In-Inu-san.." said Naruto feebly and promptly collapsed.

( _Next day)_

Hiruzen Sarutobi known as the Kami no Shinobi was sitting in his chair smoking his cancer stick and wondering about what to do. He vividly remembered the look on one of his most trusted anbu's face when he went to the hospital to check on Naruto. Inu practically shouted that Naruto awakened the kestryugan. He then apologized with a half-hearted," Sorry Hokage-Sama." and left with a poof of smoke. Hiruzen sighed T he kestryugan awakens after the owner proves his strength like surviving and killing a strong foe but the Kyūbi's chakra seems to have already awakened it. Now what to do? I could tell the council of his heritage and have him be protected by Anbu until he graduates the academy. Or I could continue this secret and increase the hatred towards him and potentially bring death to him because of the kestryugan's powers. 'Well there's no choice then.' thought Hiruzen. " Anbu, call a meeting with the council and tell them it is about the fourth's lineage," ordered the Sandaime.

( _Council Chambers_ )

" Hokage-Sama I heard this meeting has something to do with Minato's lineage," asked Hiashi.

"Yes Hiashi, the son of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki was," Hiruzen sighed for the protest that would come and then the changes," Naruto Uzumaki. "

The entire civilian side erupted in chaos while the Shinobi side hid their shock well having already guessed it themselves.

"That demon can't be the Fourth's son," exclaimed a shrill banshee cry from a pink councilman called Mebuki Haruno with several shouts of agreement.

"SILENCE!" ordered the hokage. " Here are the birth certificates if you want to see them and Hiashi can prove if I am lying or not." Said the hokage to Hiashi who watched with his byakugan and said that he wasn't lying. The civilian side teluctanly accepted it but not without some angry mutters from the civilian side.

Inwardly, a bandaged advisor was cursing on the inside. There goes all my plans, I will have to seek out the last Uchiha now. Danzo then smirked as a plan came to mind," Hokage-Sama May you tell me why you told us this now as he has many enemies outside the village."

Hiruzen expected this and replied with a spark in his eyes," No Danzo you cannot train him. As to why I revealed it now, it is because Naruto has awakened the Namikaze dojutsu." Many murmurs in the crowd were heard when this was said.

" The kestryugan can cast genjutsu more powerful than the Sharingan and can control blood to make it do whatever it wants." Said Hiruzen without letting the council speak. "Naruto will live in the Namikaze compound and gain clan heir status along with a seat at the council once he becomes a Jounin." Hiruzen said and left the council room.

( _Hospital Room)_

Naruto was sitting in his bed trying to find that warm feeling inside him. Then the Sandaime hokage walked into the room.

"Jiji! I had this warm feeling in me when that ninja attack could you help me find it." Said Naruto activating an SSS-tank technique called puppy eyes.

The Sandaime nervously cleared his throat and said," Naruto you are the son of the fourth hokage and have a dojutsu as powerful as the Sharingan. I am sorry I couldn't tell you but assasins would have come after you I am so sorry!" rambled the hokage.

"NANI!!!!!!!" Yelled Naruto which could be heard through the entire village.

The Sandaime then quickly offered the scrolls that were given to Minato by the cousin clan of the Namikaze called the Chinikoe clan which normally had the kestryugan. Naruto then proceeded to go home but was given an address to his dad's home. Naruto was leaping with joy and suppressing his other emotions. He immediately lept off the bed and ran to the yobdaine's house.

( _Yondaime's house)_

He found a letter there addressed to him and he read it over a few times.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _I don't have much time so listen well. Eat your vegetables and study well. If all goes well you should start the academy by a few days after your 7th birthday. If school is boring you can graduate early but remember nothing beats hard work. Try to make friends with Sasuke Uchiha who is your mom's best friend's son. If you have awakened the kestryugan then instructions are further down below. Just add some blood. Try learning Fuinjutsu as it is in your blood... literally, your mom was a Fuinjutsu genius who was better than me. Anyway this is good bye Naruto and I say for the both of me and Kushina that we love you._

 _Love,_

 _Minato and Kushina_

( _Next morning)_

Hey Jiji! I want to sign up for the academy today." Said Naruto literally jumping off his seat.

The Kami no Shinobi couldn't help but smile at the child's boisterous attitude," Ok Naruto but the classes start tomorrow and if you want to get the form you have to promise me you won't prank **anyone**."

"Ok Jiji," Said Naruto dejectedly but put his head high up when he realized he would be going to the academy.

" Also Naruto, way more than ramen, it is one of the ways I became Hokage you know," finished Hiruzen with a twinkle in his eyes.

Naruto cringed in disgust but decided that he would do anything to get to Hokage.

( _Next Morning Academy 9 AM)_

"Hello class, my name is Iruka and I am your new teacher along with Mizuki over here," he pointed to a mop of blue hair that waved his hand in a welcoming manner.

" Ok class let's start introductions," exclaimed Mizuki

Naruto drones out and only heard bugs, food, lazy, dogs, two screeching fan girls and a timid girl that kept twirling her fingers.

Finally Sasuke Uchiha came," my name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes and dislike are none of your concern and my goal is to kill a certain man." All the girls started fawning over while Sasuke had an annoyed look on his face.

Iruka then called," Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Naruto walks up and says," My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze as Said before and my likes is reading stuff about the yondaime who was my dad, my new dojutsu, and ramen. The things I dislike are the three minutes it takes to make ramen and vegetables along with studying, I also have people that judge people before knowing them. My goal is to be hokage one day!" Everybody widen their eyes at this while Sasuke looks at Naruto with a calculating look.

Iruka then starts history and Naruto pays attention even though all he wants to do is sleep. After a long 5 hours with a lunch break Iruka dismissed them.

( _Naruto's new home)_

Naruto looks at chakra control and all that but then he skips to the good stuff like elemental manipulation and Taijutsu. According to his father he should channel chakra through a paper and if it splits it is wind, if it becomes soggy, if it is fire it becomes ash, if it is dust it turnes to dust and lightning makes it crinkle. When he poured chakra into it he got wind which was what his father had. He looked up a low-level Jutsu not caring about chakra control. He looks at the hand-seals and does them a few times to get them for muscle memory after looking at the pictures. He has to build up chakra in his lungs and exhale it quickly. Naruto does that a few times trying to find the warm feeling in hombur on the 25th try he concentrates as much warmth as he could to his lungs and do the hand seals he then yelled Wind Style : Great Breakthrough

And a huge wind tore through the ground leaving an impact into a nearby tree in the way. Naruto was ready to show off tomorrow. All of a sudden he started panting a little and decided to put a little less chakra into his lungs next time.

( _Next morning academy)_

Iruka started talking about chakra how it was composed but then he asked," Does anybody know any Jutsu they would like to show us." Sasuke and him both raised their hands and walked to the training field. Sasuke goes through some signs and yells," Fire style: Fireball Jutsu," and blows a fire ball that leaves the entire stump charred. "Beat that Namikaze," taunts Sasuke. " Watch me Uchiha," replies Naruto and goes through the hand seals while yelling," Wind style : Great Breakthrough," and pushes half the stump off with the force of the wind. Naruto smiles and goes back to his spot. He asks Iruka if he could try something with Sasuke and Sasuke reluctantly agrees. Naruto whispered something to Sasuke and they both go through hand seals and finish yelling," Fire style: Fireball Jutsu/ Wind style: Great Breakthrough," and together they create a firestorm that burns through a tree and almost burns off iruka's clothes. Sasuke looks at Naruto with new found awe and Naruto was just proud that he had read about elemental affinities yesterday.

Sasuke walked up to him," Hey Naruto want to be my sparring partner."

"Ok Sasuke and how about you come over to my house, my dad left information about the inceptor style and the Sharingan as well." Sasuke reluctantly agreed as he might be able to graduate early like _Itachi._

 _(Later that day)_

Naruto and Sasuke opened the chakra control section and read about it. While they were reading, Sasuke and Naruto became interested in Kage Bunshin. They saw its potential and they both held the cross hand-seal and yelled together," Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Sasuke made two clones and was panting heavily while Naruto made 500 clones he then cut the number down to 2 and Sasuke looked at him in shock. Naruto stayed that Uzumaki's always had tons of chakra. Sasuke grudgingly agreed to the explanation. Sasuke and Naruto then sent their Kage Bunshin there to the academy every day while they practiced at home.

( _6 months later in the academy)_

" Who would like to graduate the academy early." asked Iruka. Naruto and Sasuke raised their hands. Iruka raises an eyebrow and said that nobody graduated this early except from the yondaime, Kakashi, and Itachi. Sasuke surprisingly didn't say anything and only the slight tensing of his jaw indicated everything. Iruka remembered how Sasuke and Naruto slowly became best friends and how Sasuke lightness up while Naruto became serious when the time called for it.

Sasuke and Naruto were called outside for Taijutsu test and they both fought very heavily, however they both landed solid punches on each other and puffed into smoke. Iruka looked in shock and then went to meet the Hokage.

( _Hokage's office)_

The hokage puffed out a small cloud of smoke. ' _When they said the apple doesn't fall far from the tree they weren't kidding'_

Hiruzen then remembered Minato and Itachi who were both prodigies in their own right.

Hiruzen quietly signaled the Anbu to get Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke were already at the hokage's door as they got the memory of the Kage Bunshin. Sasuke over the past six months grew his bangs out but no other changes. Naruto looked like himself. Sasuke over the past six months increased his reserves to high Chūnin to low Jonin and increased his chakra control to near perfect. He mastered lightning and fire and was on his way to master earth. He gained a Sharingan when he accidentally channeled his eyes and theorized that it awakened during the massacre. Sasuke used shadow clones to master the Sharingan. Sasuke was around Jonin- elite Jonin level.

Naruto abused the shadow clone training method and mastered Uzumaki Fuinjutsu from his mother's notes. He mastered wind and earth and was on his way to mastering water. His kestryugan allowed him to sense blood and pretty soon he would be able to cast genjutsus. Naruto was about Jonin - elite Jonin level.

Naruto and Sasuke were complete opposites and balanced each other out perfectly. They were the perfect combo.

Hiruzen saw them and asked," Boys answer me honestly and tell me your skill level."

Naruto and Sasuke replies evenly," Elite Jonin." Sasuke then cast a genjutsu showing their training.

Hiruzen's jaw dropped but he could see they weren't lying.

Hiruzen said," I cannot make you Jonin without experience."

Sasuke and Naruto smirked, they both took out a bingo book and showed him the b-rank page with the names Fox and Eagle. Hiruzen paled as he had heard of the mercenaries that took out bandits and rogue Ninja and cashed in their bounties.

Hiruzen quickly gave them a Jonin vest . Naruto and Sasuke grinned as they broke the first to be Jonin by 2 years. Sasuke's grin then faded as he remembered something.

Naruto saw this and slammed an advanced silencing seal on the desk of the hokage. Sasuke looked at the hokage and asked," what is the truth of the Uchiha Massacre?"

One day Sasuke had two dreams where Itachi said," Even if I am an obstacle for you to surpass I will always love you." Also Sasuke remembered he was crying on the day of the Uchiha massacre.

Sasuke confesses this and demands the Sandaime. Naruto quickly takes this opportunity to place a truth seal on top of the silencing seal. Hiruzen sighs and says," Itachi was the one that massacred the clan but that was because they would kill a lot of innocent people by revolting over the lead. This would have lead to the fourth Shinobi world war. "

Sasuke unknowingly awakened the mangekyou Sharingan at 9 which was a new record and he unknowingly burned the desk with black flames as he thought about how his brother sacrificed himself for the village. Naruto's kestryugan also evolved to cast high genjutsu that only the mangekyou Sharingan can break. It didn't change at all. Sasuke and Naruto then left in a Shunshin. Both were thinking of similar things to get the recent revelation out of their mind. Naruto was thinking of creating a compressed air tunnel that worked like a vacuum that would suck you to your destination as long as you knew the direction of the destination. If refined enough then it could be as fast or almost as fast as the hirashin. Sasuke was thinking of using the Raiton no yoroi but with fire where he would combust the air around him to gain a huge speed boost that could rival the real raiton no yoroi.

( _3 years later)_

Two figures stood on the ends of a training ground and charged at each other. They met in the middle with a flurry of punches. The raven haired one sweeped under his feet but the blond haired boy jumped over the kick and closed his eyes briefly to open blood red eyes that had a purple horizontal slit in the middle. The raven haired one briefly closed his eyes as well showing a 6 pointed star. They both rushed at each other. The blond did a few hand walks after throwing his blood in the air and yelled," Kestryugan art: Iron dispersion" and nothing happened. Suddenly, Sasuke was cut into multiple pieces and fell to the ground in three different pieces of wood. Wait wood. Naruto extended his blood sensing skills and formed the iron in the air into a sword that pierced through the tree Sasuke was behind, however a purple skeleton with a bow and arrow formed with fire on the end. Around Naruto a 8 headed serpent rose out of the iron in the air. They both charged each other with both of them getting sever burns from amaterasu and blood hydra respectively. Sasuke pushed more chakra into his Susanoo's and a huge spectral warrior with two swords and wings form. Naruto yells and pushes almost all of his chakra to create a blood wolf that charged Sasuke and bit the warrior's neck off right after the warrior stabbed the wolf through the middle. Naruto and Sasuke land on the floor heavily panting. Naruto gathers his wind chakra and ' _suctions'_ behind Sasuke but fire flickered dangerously around sasuke's skin. They soon started a high speed battle that was on par with the hirashin or raiton no yoroi. Naruto and Sasuke then charged at each other with their respective Jutsu man but the fire ignited Naruto and sent him crashing to the floor with burns. Sasuke after coming in contact with the wind was cut in multiple places and collapsed from blood loss. They both got up and called the match a draw still making the score a tie at 50-50. Sasuke didn't feel any drain in his eyes and thanked Naruto for modifying his eyes with his kestryugan so that they heal at a fast enough pace so that using the mangekyou Sharingan didn't matter. However using them long enough would still pose many challenges. Both of them mastered all the elements and finished their teleportation techniques. Naruto mastered Fuinjutsu to a greater degree then Jiraiya or his father and sasuke's kenjutsu and shuriken Jutsu were greater then itachi's. Suddenly, an eagle circling above called them both to the office. When they got there they saw Kurenai, and Asuma. Hiruzen then cleared his throat and addressed Sasuke. "Sasuke, we found your twin sister. Everyone thought she died during birth but it was Danzo that took her. However, when root was disbanded, I was able to save her even though I didn't know who she was. She didn't go through root training at all so she was perfectly fine and her emotions were intact. I didn't know she was an Uchiha until she awakened her Sharingan after passing the exam." Before Sasuke could even say anything Hiruzen started speaking again without skipping a beat,"Now for Genin teams we have Kurenai with Hinata Hyuga , Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. As for Asuma he is running the old Ino-Shika-Cho combination. Sasuke and Naruto you are joint sensei's teaching the dead last Konohamaru, Sakura Haruno and Satsuki Uchiha." Naruto and Sasuke perked up at the names of Konohamaru and Satsuki respectfully. As a ninja and an Uchiha Sasuke kept his emotions controlled but couldn't stop himself from a tear falling from his eye. Naruto like Konohamaru as he was the only one like him that wanted to be seen as himself.

( _Next day Academy)_

Satsuki was sitting staring out the window flickering her Sharingan on and off. She was trying to find her big brother in the academy as the Hokage said she would see him later today. Sakura was fangirling over Konohamaru while Konohamaru was trying to shoo her away while thinking about when he would his big bro Naruto and how he graduated early just like himself. Satusuki muttered," Only by a year," loud enough for Konohamaru to hear. He rounded upon her but then Iruka came in and cleared his throat. He started an impressive speech about how they were at the bottom by becoming Genin but Satsuki mainly zoned out. Then teams started being listed," Team 1...

"Team Seven Konohamaru Sarutobi, Satsuki Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Their senseis are Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Satsuki was shocked that her brother was her Sensei while Konohamaru was chanting yelling," I got Naru-nii and Sasuke." Satsuki then zones out again.

( _30 minutes later)_

All the sensei's Shunshined in while Sasuke and Naruto came in and then grabbed them both and took them to the roof.

(Naruto and Sasuke same as Kakashi. Konohamaru similar to Naruto, Satsuki talks like Sasuke as she learned about Itachi and Sakura is the same as canon.)

(Bell test same as canon)

"Remember this... Those who abandon the mission are scum..," started Sasuke

"But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

Team seven listened intrigued and nodded... and so team seven was born.


End file.
